


Sonic's Death Wish

by Son1ghts



Series: Sonic Underground Shorts [3]
Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Justified Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son1ghts/pseuds/Son1ghts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final part of the original series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonic's Death Wish

# Sonic’s Death Wish

 

“Sonic, if you could please leave the garage-“

“Not until you help Manic with his heap of junk on wheels!”

“Hey, man! It’s not that bad!”

The greyish white hedgehog sighed at the commotion between Sonic the Hedgehog and his green thieving brother, Manic. What they were arguing about in question was what seemed to be a cross between a van and a battle tank. The –Thing– was at least giraffe neck sized, with an ugly greyish-yellow green paint that seemed to be dripping off of the abomination. All four of the wheels could barely support the obviously heavy material, constantly breaking at the rims and stitching.

The purposely named Silver could not help but shake at the state of the junk-van, and then sighed at the state of Manic himself. The poor thief was covered in grease and oil; making the poor hedgehog look like he was an insomniac (Silver had experienced insomnia before, so he knew how to handle it). Manic’s orange-brown vest was in the exact same condition as he was; completely soaked in oil it was impossible to tell if it was orange or brown. The light orange fanny pack may have been the worst in the test of cleanliness, if it weren’t for Manic’s already messy hair topping out over his face. The fray and strands of hair covered in oil black made him more of a stereo-typical emo guy than natural Manic. The only thing that wasn’t covered in oil or grease was the two hoop earrings in his right ear.

The poor reason Silver was here (With poor Tails, who was in the car when the commotion started) was because he is a self-taught mechanic. Having been forced to live in a town turned trash dump, where Robotnick dumps his scrap metal, this helped Silver to survive the harsh life he went through. His back story wasn’t exactly important, so he didn’t take a trip down memory lane. Because of the situation at hand, he needed to be here to play peace maker with the feuding brothers. Sonic had looked like he was about to change his and Manic’s bickering into a fist fight.

“Look, Manic-” Silver quickly shoved the Blue Blur out of the way so that Manic had his attention. “I and Tails would be happy to patch up the van with you.”

Manic’s face went from quiet anger to a smile. To the green hedgehog, this meant that they were going everyone should to keep what he had found earlier today, way before Sonic had decided to ruin his brother’s day. It had been a week since the incident of Sonic going from chaser to chaser, ultimately ending with the Blue Blunder being forced into a hospital bed with straps. Since then, Sonic had decided that everyone should be miserable until the Blue Blur had forgotten the previous mishap. While Sonic wasn’t the type of person to hold grudges, he was the type of person who would deliver revenge to anyone and everyone.

Unfortunately, Manic happened to be the one who had tripped the idiot in blue. Manic had prepared a prank for the leader of the Main Weapons Division: Bullzeye the Crow, one of Silver’s good friends from the Emerald Archipelago, a set of islands that were constantly under cloud cover before the Smog from Eggman’s base had cleared it. Bullzeye, unlike most of his kinetic friends, had no powers to make one cry to their mothers with. Instead, the dark blue crow had developed the keen ability to utilize and perfect any type of weapon to his advantage, something Silver takes higher quality in. Manic had wanted to see if the bird would get himself out of an unexpected situation with only his weapon smarts (which, Silver had later told the green hedgehog that the dumb bird couldn’t save himself all the time), in which the trap that captured Sonic was created. While awkward to understand with its pit and bulls-eye target, Manic had made it so that whatever fell in, could only get out if it was a bird. Manic had never known what the Blue blur’s stomping tracks were, and had thought that the crow was running around the corner.

That was Manic’s greatest mistake, as his long-lost brother ended up falling into the trap and getting caught by their sister, while Bullzeye looked at the scene stupidly. The poor bird never knew what happened until a day AFTER the whole commotion had happened. Of course, Sonic being himself, hadn’t cared for Manic’s lack of knowledge about his brother. What the blue pin cushion cared for, however, was what needed to be told to him before Sonic did anything around the Resistance Base: information.

Sonic, by now, had gotten up from the tires that he was pushed into when Silver wanted Manic’s attention. The blue blur was about to turn the conversation to a fight, when he felt the huge double glare from the ominous duo ahead of him. What happened next will not be repeated in this work, unless if you want to get a filed complaint from Sonic himself.

 

CHAO!

 

That was the day that Tails had thought he found the most interesting sight: Silver and Manic were finally relaxing, as Sonic was in a black and white frilly maid outfit that may had been brought from the unhinged closet behind them. Silver and Manic themselves were sitting around a tea table, drinking what looked to be orange pekoe tea.

“...I’m not even going to ask.”

“Good, ‘cause your gettin’ the camera. Sonia will howl like an hyena when she sees this!” Manic yelled, grinning from ear to ear before picking up his tea cup. Sonic, however, wasn’t enjoying the whole commotion. As his face was of pure and utter rage which, oddly, went well with the maid outfit. Silver now had the Chestire Cat grin Smeared on his face, while Manic had a ‘Swave’ face while drinking his tea.

“Silver, your face doesn’t go with you at all.”

“Really?” Silver had asked the twin tailed wonder, “how so?”

“Sonic looks better with that face. It’s not, well, you.”

“Oh.”


End file.
